Kaichousama to Yankeekun to Yakusoku
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, Yaoi, NaruGaa, Complete. Gaara adalah Ketua OSIS yang dikagumi banyak orang, dikenal sebagai Kaichou-sama. Naruto adalah berandalan biang onar, dikenal sebagai Yankee-kun. Bagaimana kisah mereka berdua dengan sebuah janji di masa lalu? RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah cerita untuk ultah Gaara, selamat ulang tahun Gaara! Yay! Emang kecepetan sih, tapi berhubung aku sibuk mau ujian jadi gak apa-apa deh. Cerita ini kubikin bener-bener serius, udah kayak mau bikin doujin aja, tapi gak tau sih apa ini bagus atau gak tapi yah enjoy aja ya**

**Warning: AU, NaruGaa, Yaoi, OOC, Lebay… Aneh…**

**Disclaimer: …..lewat aja dah…**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaichou-sama to Yankee-kun to Yakusoku<strong>

Di suatu kota yang bernama Konoha, terdapat sebuah SMA Negeri yang cukup popular di kota itu bernama Konoha Gakuen. Sebenarnya Konoha Gakuen tidak begitu berbeda dengan SMA-SMA lainnya, hanya saja terdapat satu Ketua OSIS yang begitu dielu-elukan di sana dan levelnya hampir setara dengan artis ibu kota.

Namanya adalah Sabaku Gaara, dari keluarga Sabaku yang sebenarnya berdomisili di kota sebelah, Suna, tapi untuk kegiatan diplomasi akhirnya keluarga Sabaku pindah ke Konoha sejak 11 tahun yang lalu.

Gaara merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku yang kaya raya. Sekali melihat, semua orang bisa merasakan adanya aura bangsawan kelas atas dari dirinya. Tak perlu disebutkan bagaimana kharismanya yang tenang dan sedikit misterius menambah panjang alasan mengapa banyak wanita jatuh hati padanya. Penampilannya secara fisik pun menawan, rambutnya yang berwarna merah darah membuat orang-orang terpana melihatnya, matanya yang berwarna hijau jade membius banyak mata para gadis-gadis hingga tak berdaya dibuatnya, lingkar mata hitam di sekeliling matanya membuat matanya terkesan semakin tajam dan tattoo kanji "Ai" menambah daya tarik wajahnya itu. Tubuhnya tinggi ramping dibalut baju seragam gakurannya dengan sangat apik, begitu pula kulitnya yang putih seperti porcelain tanpa ada noda di sana.

Sempurna, mungkin itu yang bisa dijelaskan dari seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Kaichou-sama, itu sebutannya, karena begitu dipuja oleh seantero sekolah.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Eh, Si Panda sibuk ngurusin hadiah-hadiah dari para penggemarnya."

Gaara menoleh tajam ke arah sumber suara. Sebenarnya tak perlu melihat pun dia sudah tahu siapa yang berkata kurang ajar padanya seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto? Yankee yang sudah tenar karena kekuatannya dalam bertarung.

Gaara yang tengah berdiri di depan rak sepatu dengan tangan sibuk memegangi hadiah dari para penggemarnya yang "dikirim" ke dalam rak sepatunya mencoba untuk tidak merespon apapun. Sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari celaan Naruto selalu dilancarkan padanya.

Naruto bisa dibilang adalah sosok kebalikan dari Gaara. Cara ia memakai seragam sungguh berantakan. Ia juga selalu memakai ikat kepala yang sebenarnya melanggar ketentuan berpakaian di sekolah. Belum lagi wajahnya yang selalu penuh luka dan dihiasi perban dan plester. Sifatnya sudah diketahui seluruh sekolah, Naruto itu berisik, heboh, cerewet, periang juga emosian. Banyak yang takut padanya namun banyak juga temannya. Hanya saja Naruto sering terlibat perkelahian antar pelajar dengan sekolah lain. Tentu saja reputasinya buruk bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi Naruto tidak peduli.

Ia baru pindah ke Konoha sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu dan langsung terkenal karena berhasil menumbangkan Yankee paling kuat saat itu hanya dengan kekuatannya seorang diri. Ya, Naruto meski seorang Yankee tidak pernah mempunyai geng, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin menjadi pengikutnya tapi selalu didepak olehnya.

Sebenarnya diluar wajahnya yang sengak dan penuh luka, penampilan Naruto itu tidak buruk. Rambutnya berwarna pirang namun tumbuh tak terurus dan begitu berantakan seperti tidak pernah di sisir, sebenarnya rambutnya itu cukup panjang hanya terhalang oleh ikat kepalanya yang selalu setia terikat di dahinya. Matanya berwarna biru langit, namun sering terlihat bodoh di balik ekspresinya. Kulitnya berwarna sawo matang karena sering terpapar sinar matahari. Terdapat tiga bekas 'cakaran' di setiap sisi pipinya, membuat Naruto dijuluki "Kyuubi" di antara para yankee. Tubuhnya tinggi kekar, tidak terlalu berotot namun juga tidak kurus, memperlihatkan bahwa ia memang kuat.

Sebenarnya Gaara merasa tidak punya masalah dengan Naruto tapi entah kenapa Naruto yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya.

"Heran ya, sebenarnya apa sih yang dilihat cewek-cewek darimu? Dasar anak kaya manja," kata Naruto lagi sambil terkekeh kecil.

Gaara menatap tajam Naruto yang hanya disambut dengan sebuah seringai nakal dari si pirang itu.

"Aku sendiri tidak meminta mereka untuk menyukaiku," kata Gaara dengan nada dingin.

"Oh, tapi pasti sebenarnya kau menikmati sekali kan dipuja-puja seperti itu, dasar Kaichou-sama," ejek Naruto lagi membuat Gaara semakin gerah.

Gaara biasanya sangat tenang dan selalu berkepala dingin, namun ia selalu kesulitan menahan diri di hadapan yankee berambut pirang itu.

Padahal sebenarnya Naruto itu mirip…

Tidak… tidak…

"Terserah kau saja," kata Gaara tidak mau meladeni Naruto lagi dan berbalik pergi menuju kelas karena pelajaran pertama segera dimulai.

Naruto memandang kepergian Gaara dengan kesal, namun semburat merah di pipinya tidak terlihat oleh Ketua OSIS itu.

"Cih…," gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya.

IoI

"Wajahmu seperti itu pasti karena Naruto lagi ya?"

Gaara memandang teman sekelasnya, Sasuke, yang merupakan Sekertaris OSIS dan ketenarannya menyaingi Gaara. Sifat dan backgroundnya mirip dengan Gaara, hanya saja sikapnya sedikit lebih sombong dan kadang menyebalkan meski itu tidak membuat para fansnya surut justru makin menggunung.

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Anehnya, Sasuke itu berteman dengan Naruto. Meski sifat mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi, tapi dengar-dengar itu karena dulu saat kecil Naruto yang belum pindah ke luar kota berhasil berteman dengan Sasuke yang genrenya anak pendiam dan anti-sosial.

"Si Bodoh itu memang kekanak-kanakan," ujar Sasuke, sambil membereskan buku pelajaran di mejanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap begitu padaku. Apa ia punya dendam padaku?" tanya Gaara, merasa pening juga lelah bila sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas namun berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya.

"Sebenarnya sih kebalikannya…," gumamnya pelan, ingin menertawakan temannya yang ia cap bodoh itu.

"Eh?" Gaara tidak mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Tidak, tidak ada, ia memang bodoh jadi biarkan saja," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Gaara hanya kebingungan.

"Jangan lupa Gaara, setelah sekolah kita ada rapat dengan ekskul-ekskul untuk membahas soal pembagian anggaran dana," kata Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah ya, aku tidak lupa kok," kata Gaara, tidak membahas soal Naruto lebih jauh.

IoI

Bukan hal yang mengherankan bagi Gaara yang mempunyai fans segunung untuk mendapatkan "tembakan" setiap minggunya. Sepertinya para gadis berlomba untuk mendapatkan hatinya atau sekedar berkencan dengannya namun sayangnya semuanya selalu diakhiri dengan air mata.

Ya, sang Kaichou-sama memang tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta siapapun, bahkan ajakan kencan pun tak dipedulikan olehnya.

Namun hal itu membuat banyak gadis semakin penasaran padanya dan seakan diam-diam membuat lomba adu cepat untuk mendapatkan dirinya.

Gaara sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli, namun capek juga harus terus ditarik seorang gadis untuk diajak bicara dan selalu diakhiri gadis itu akan menangis di depannya.

Tapi apa boleh buat, karena ada satu janji yang tidak bisa Gaara ingkari…

Ya, janji yang tak diketahui siapapun kecuali Gaara dan dirinya…

Karena itu Gaara belum pernah terlibat roman asmara dengan siapapun bahkan tidak mau meski hanya sekedar memberikan kesempatan pada mereka yang menyukai dirinya.

Karena ia sudah berjanji panya meski semakin lama Gaara semakin ragu apakah janji itu nantinya akan dipenuhi olehnya.

Dan itulah yang selalu membuat hati Gaara kalut setiap ia menolak pernyataan cinta dari para penggemarnya. Gaara yang baru saja selesai rapat OSIS pulang begitu larut harus dicegat oleh fansnya yang sudah menunggunya dan harus mendapatkan pernyataan cinta yang lain lalu harus memberikan penolakan cinta yang lain.

Sebenarnya kapan para fansnya akan mengerti bahwa ia benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk menjalin cinta sekarang?

Hari sudah begitu sore, sekolah pun sudah begitu sepi. Gaara berjalan pulang dengan lunglai, rasanya hari ini begitu melelahkan sekali baginya.

Saat ia berjalan seorang diri, ia melihat segerombolan yankee-yankee yang memang sering nongkrong di sudut pertokoan yang berada di antara rumah Gaara dan sekolah sehingga otomatis Gaara selalu melewati rute itu.

Gerombolan yankee dari Oto gakuen itu tidak pernah membuat Gaara tenang, keberadaan mereka mengusik tapi sulit mengusir mereka. Gaara hanya tidak ingin cari masalah karena Oto dan Konoha memang kerap adu tangan, terutama para yankeenya, seperti Naruto.

"Ah, ada murid Konohan gakuen jalan pulang sendirian," kata salah seorang dari mereka membuat Gaara tersentak. Ia ingin sekali lari, karena keadaannya pasti tidak bagus bila berurusan dengan mereka.

Namun, sebelum ia bisa pergi salah seorang dari mereka berhasil menyergap lengan Gaara, membuatnya tidak bisa lari.

"Eits, mau kemana?" godanya. Gaara hanya terdiam, berusaha menarik lengannya namun genggaman yankee itu kuat sekali.

"Lho, kamu kan Gaara ya? Ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen itu," kata salah seorang dari mereka, segera mengenali wajah Gaara.

"Wah… wah…, nggak nyangka kamu Ketua OSISnya, hehehe… manis juga," goda yankee yang menyergap Gaara. Gaara hanya merasa merinding dan jijik mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" sahutnya mulai kesal. Gaara bukanlah orang yang tidak berdaya, ia bisa melawan, bisa menumbangkan mereka. Tapi, ia adalah Ketua OSIS, tidak sepatutnya ia terlibat perkelahian antar pelajar apapun alasannya.

"Eh, jangan pergi dong, kita nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, cuma mau…," sang yankee memberikan isyarat tangan, Gaara merasa jijik saat mengerti mereka ingin memalaknya.

Keluarga Sabaku memang terkenal sebagai keluarga yang kaya.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk memberikan uangku pada kalian," kata Gaara tegas membuat para yankee merasa kesal.

"Apa katamu, dasar belagu!" teriak seorang yankee, hendak mendaratkan kepalannya ke wajah Gaara.

Gaara menutup matanya namun kaget saat merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya dengan kasar menjauh dari tempatnya semula.

Saat ia membuka matanya ia terkejut melihat ia sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan Naruto yang kini ada di belakangnya.

"Lagi-lagi para yankee dari Oto ya," gumam Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Gaara segera melepaskan diri dari tangan Naruto dan memandang yankee pirang itu.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Gaara merasa heran.

"Ah, cuma kebetulan lewat kok, nggak usah ge-er," goda Naruto sambil menyeringai. Wajah Gaara segera memerah, apa maksudnya itu?

"Apa katamu? Siapa yang ge-er?" pekik Gaara marah.

"Hei, jangan cuekin kita dong!" seru para yankee dari Oto. Gaara menoleh melihat mereka yang tampaknya begitu marah dan siap melancarkan serangan.

Gaara hendak memasang kuda-kuda, apa boleh buat jika memang keadaan memaksanya untuk turun tangan namun ia kaget saat tangan Naruto menariknya mundur.

"Mundur, tangan Kaichou-sama yang halus itu bukan untuk bertarung kan?" kata Naruto. Gaara merasa tersindir, namun tangan Naruto terus mendorongnya mundur.

"Pergi, biar aku yang bereskan semua ini," kata Naruto lebih serius.

"Eh? Tapi lawanmu ada tiga orang," kata Gaara terkejut juga tidak setuju dengan yankee di depannya itu.

"Sudah diam, pergi saja sana!" kata Naruto, mendorong Gaara mundur dengan kasar. Gaara merasa kesal namun ia tidak bisa protes.

Itu benar, ia tidak bisa terlibat perkelahian antar pelajar seperti ini. Reputasinya sebagai Ketua OSIS… nama baik keluarganya…

"Maaf," gumam Gaara merasa kesal namun hanya bisa menahan amarahnya.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang sedikit dan memberinya senyuman.

"Ya, cepat pergi sana," katanya sebelum akhirnya menatap para yankee Oto yang siap menyerangnya.

Gaara berbalik pergi dan berlari, samar-samar mendengar teriakan di belakangnya namun ia tidak mau menoleh.

Ia merasa kesal juga sedih, ia seperti pengecut tapi tidak punya pilihan lain selain lari.

Namun, ia merasa berdebar-debar memikirkan sosok punggung Naruto yang melindunginya.

IoI

"Ah, Naruto!"

Gaara tidak sengaja bertemu Naruto di tangga saat hendak turun untuk pergi ke ruangan OSIS. Sedangkan si pirang sepertinya hendak pergi ke atap untuk bolos kelas seperti biasa.

"Yo, Panda," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai, Gaara tidak mempedulikan ejekan Naruto dan merasa khawatir melihat ada luka baru di wajah yankee itu.

"Kemarin…," Gaara bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Naruto hanya mendengus dan tersenyum.

"Mereka semua payah," kata Naruto, Gaara hanya menghela napas lega.

"Tapi tetap saja berkelahi itu tidak baik," omel Gaara, Naruto hanya memutar matanya.

"Tapi bukan aku yang mulai lho," katanya membuat Gaara merasa tersindir. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal.

"Bodoh…," gumam Gaara. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi, ternyata memang tangan Kaichou-sama itu halus sekali ya, bukan untuk berkelahi," goda Naruto.

"Kamu menyindiriku lemah?" tanya Gaara jadi kesal, baru saja ia hendak berterima kasih pada Naruto.

"Yah, bagaimana ya… namanya juga anak orang kaya, dipuja para gadis, memang harus dilindungi seperti sepatu kaca yang gampang pecah kan?" goda Naruto lagi. Gaara merasa kesal, andai Naruto tahu betapa ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar para yankee yang menyerangnya kemarin.

"Kurang ajar, kamu ini…," perkataan Gaara terputus saat ia hendak menghampiri Naruto namun kakinya tergelincir menginjak sesuatu yang licin.

"Gaara!" Naruto segera menangkap Gaara yang jatuh limbung dari pijakan anak tangga dan tak ayal mereka berdua jatuh terguling ke lantai bawah.

Gaara membuka matanya dan kaget melihat bagaimana posisi dirinya dan Naruto sekarang. Ia terduduk di atas tubuh Naruto sementara si pirang memeluknya erat untuk melindunginya dari benturan.

"Ukh…," gerutu Naruto, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" pekik Gaara panik. Naruto menarik balik tangannya dari dahinya dan darah segar menetes dari balik ikat kepala Naruto yang kendor.

"Ya ampun, kamu terluka," Gaara segera mengambil sapu tangan dan menghapus darah yang mengalir dari dahi Naruto.

"Ukh… kamu sendiri?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan sakit. Gaara segera menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat kita ke UKS, lukamu harus diobati," kata Gaara merasa panik melihat darah yang masih mengalir, tidak banyak tapi masih mengalir pelan dari dahi Naruto.

"Ah, cuma kegores sedikit," kata Naruto yang memang sudah terbiasa terluka seperti itu.

"Sedikit apanya? Sudah, ayo cepat ke UKS!" kata Gaara, ia segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto agar si pirang itu mau berdiri.

Begitu Naruto berdiri, Gaara segera menarik Naruto ke UKS sementara yankee itu terus menerus protes. Tampaknya Naruto tidak suka ke UKS, Gaara tidak terlalu mengerti namun cuek saja. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan hanya ikut ditarik Gaara menuju UKS.

"Permisi," Gaara membuka pintu geser UKS dan mendapati ruangannya kosong.

"Lho, Dokter UKSnya tidak ada," kata Gaara. Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Tuh, nggak ada," tambah Naruto, Gaara hanya memutar matanya. Ia menarik Naruto ke ranjang dan menyuruhnya duduk di sana.

Gaara segera mengambil perban, alcohol, plester, kapas, baskom kecil, dan betadine dari lemari tempat obat disimpan. Ia pun segera kembali ke Naruto yang tampak kesal dan bosan meski darah segar masih mengalir dari dahinya.

"Lepas ikat kepalamu," perintah Gaara sambil menyiapkan kapas untuk membersihkan luka Naruto.

Naruto tampak kesal, meski pipinya sedikit kemerahan, namun ia menurut saja dan melepaskan ikat kepalanya. Poni Naruto yang cukup panjang, hampir menutupi matanya segera jatuh begitu ia melepas ikat kepalanya. Gaara merapikan poni Naruto ke pinggir agar ia bisa membersihkan lukanya.

"Auw, pelan-pelan dong!" gerutu Naruto kesakitan.

"Iya-iya," kata Gaara singkat namun Naruto masih kesakitan.

Gaara sendiri sebenarnya mencoba untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang kian cepat. Tanpa ikat kepala, Naruto terlihat lebih… tampan dari biasanya. Ini pertama kalinya juga ia berada begitu dekat dengan Naruto dan melihat wajah yankee itu dengan seksama.

Begitu lukanya dibersihkan, Gaara membalut kepala Naruto dengan kapas dan plester. Kerjanya cukup rapi dan darah sudah tidak mengalir lagi.

"Wajahmu itu penuh sekali dengan luka, oh… apa ini? Kapan kau terakhir kali kau ganti plester ini, Naruto?" Gaara terkejut melihat plester di pipi Naruto yang sudah kotor dan hampir lepas.

"Oh, itu kapan ya…?" Naruto sendiri sudah tidak ingat.

"Tapi sudah nggak sakit lagi kok," kata Naruto lagi. Gaara hanya menggeleng, ia segera melepaskan plester kotor itu dan melihat luka di baliknya. Luka gores, sudah membaik tapi masih kemerahan. Gaara membersihkan luka Naruto lagi dan membalutnya.

"Apa kau ini tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri? Kalau infeksi nanti bagaimana?" omel Gaara.

"Habis, kalau ganti plester terus kan plesternya cepat habis, mahal tahu itu," kata Naruto. Gaara memutar matanya.

"Memangnya orang tuamu tidak berkata apa-apa dengan luka-lukamu yang seperti ini?" tanya Gaara merasa bingung sendiri, heran melihat banyak luka tidak terurus di wajah Naruto. Tidak terlalu nampak tapi jelas sekali tidak diobati sebelumnya. Pantas wajahnya selalu terlihat kotor.

"Aku kan yatim piatu, aku tinggal sendirian kok di rumah," kata Naruto membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Ah… maaf, aku tidak tahu…," kata Gaara merasa bersalah. Ia sudah seenaknya bicara tanpa tahu keadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Yah, nggak apa-apa sih. Aku tinggal sama bibi dan pamanku, tapi mereka pergi terus. Payah deh, aku cuma dikasih uang jajan perbulan aja, kalau habis ya… resiko nggak makan, hahaha," kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Gaara hanya mengangguk, tidak tertawa karena merasa apa yang Naruto katakan tidak lucu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengurus dirimu dengan baik, kalau terjadi apa-apa nanti bagaimana?" kata Gaara, segera membereskan sisa plester dan sampahnya karena ia sudah selesai mengobati semua luka Naruto.

"Yah, bagaimana ya?" kata Naruto, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Gaara menghela napas, bingung dengan yankee itu.

"Habis, aku kan beda dengan Kaichou-sama yang hidup enak dan diperhatikan banyak orang, kalau kau terluka aku yakin ratusan penggemarmu itu akan berebutan untuk mengobatimu," ejek Naruto lagi.

Gaara menatap Naruto kesal sementara dirinya sibuk menata kembali obat-obat yang sudah ia ambil tadi.

"Kamu ini kenapa selalu menyindirku sih? Apa kamu punya masalah denganku? Kalau punya, bicara saja terus terang," kata Gaara mulai kesal lagi, ia berbalik dan kaget melihat Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Aku cuma kesal saja kok," kata Naruto. Gaara yang mendengarnya merasa bingung.

"Kesal dengan siapa? Aku?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukan… aku kesal dengan penggemarmu itu," kata Naruto cemberut namun pipinya merona merah. Gaara tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Memangnya mereka punya salah apa padamu?" tanya Gaara, tidak ingat para penggemarnya pernah mencari masalah dengan Naruto.

Gaara terkejut saat Naruto mendesakanya ke dinding dan memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Gaara.

"Aku tidak suka… mereka… mendekatimu seperti itu," kata Naruto dengan nada bicara rendah dan membuat detak jantung Gaara semakin cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaara, berusaha menatap balik Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tajam meski sebenarnya jantung Gaara sudah berdebar begitu kencang dan rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya.

Gaara terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya, mengecup bibir Gaara dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Gaara begitu kaget hingga matanya terus terbelalak sementara Naruto tidak mundur dan masih terus menciumnya. Kesadaran Gaara kembali saat ia merasakan sebuah lidah menyapu bibirnya. Dengan segenap tenaganya, Gaara mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya hingga si pirang terjungkal dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Wajah Gaara begitu merah dan ia segera mengusap bibirnya yang masih terasa panas setelah dikecup Naruto.

Sementara Naruto masih kaget karena didorong Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu… kenapa kau menciumku?" sahut Gaara dengan nada tinggi, masih syok juga kaget.

Naruto segera berdiri, ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merasa terluka karena ditolak oleh Gaara barusan. Namun, ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Sudah jelaskan? Aku… aku suka padamu," kata Naruto dengan wajah sangat merah. Gaara terkejut mendengarnya.

"Maaf atas sikapku selama ini, tapi aku tidak punya cara lain. Kalau tidak begitu, kamu tidak mau melihatku, aku juga kesal dengan para penggemarmu itu, jadi…," kata Naruto menatap Gaara dengan wajah sedikit ragu juga malu.

"A… aku…," Gaara bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia tidak bisa langsung mengatakan "tidak". Jantungnya justru berdebar kian keras sementara wajahnya begitu merah.

"Aku tidak bisa… aku sudah berjanji…," kata Gaara terputus-putus, tidak bisa melihat mata Naruto secara langsung.

"Eh…," wajah Naruto memucat mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Maafkan aku," kata Gaara sebelum akhirnya ia pergi, melarikan diri ke luar UKS. Naruto tersentak dan kaget melihat Gaara mendadak pergi.

"Gaara!"

Gaara terus berlari, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit dan matanya mulai basah oleh air mata. Ia merasa bersalah pada Naruto, tapi ia tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto.

Karena ia sudah berjanji… ia sudah berjanji… dan ia ingin menepatinya.

IoI

Gaara berbaring di kamarnya, berusaha melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat karena begitu kaget dengan sikap Naruto yang mendadak berubah. Perlahan jari tangannya meraih bibirnya yang masih terasa panas.

Ciuman pertamanya…

Gaara segera memejamkan matanya, berusaha melupakannya.

Sial, padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk menyimpan ciuman pertamanya demi orang itu.

Sekarang ciuman pertamanya sudah dicuri oleh Naruto. Kenapa si pirang itu bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Sejak kapan? Kenapa?

Memikirkannya saja membuat Gaara merasa kalut, tapi ia tidak bisa menenangkan jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik bantal yang ia peluk pun berwarna merah.

Ciuman itu… bukannya is tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja…

Ia sudah berjanji pada orang itu…

Gaara berbalik menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menghela napas, membiarkan dirinya tersapu oleh kenangan yang selalu ia simpan di dalam hatinya baik-baik.

Flash Back

Saat Gaara berumur 6 tahun ia menghadapi perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Ya, hidup seorang anak kecil seperti dirinya, tiba-tiba ia harus pindah rumah ke kota yang tak ia kenal.

Tentu saja, sebagai anak kecil yang memiliki kesulitan dalam beradaptasi dan berteman, Gaara benar-benar tidak menyukai ide 'pindah rumah' ini. Ia sudah mencoba untuk 'melawan' orang tuanya namun pada akhirnya ia tetap pindah rumah bersama keluarganya.

Kota yang begitu asing dan orang-orang yang tidak dikenal membuat Gaara merasa takut. Terlebih ayahnya sibuk bekerja sementara ibu Gaara sudah meninggal sejak dulu sehingga tak ada orang dewasa yang mengawasi Gaara.

Kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou juga sibuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru mereka hingga tidak bisa mengawasi Gaara.

Gaara merasa kesepian, kota Konoha seperti neraka baginya.

Setidaknya dulu di Suna, Gaara bisa pergi ke tempat sunyi favoritnya, tapi di Konoha, Gaara tidak punya tempat untuk pergi.

Masuk ke SD pun bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus untuk Gaara. Si rambut merah itu tidak mendapatkan teman karena tidak mengenal siapapun dan terlalu malu mengajak kenalan anak-anak yang tidak ia tahu.

Hingga suatu hari pada hari ulang tahunnya yang tampak dilupakan oleh semua orang di rumahnya, Gaara memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah dan menghabiskan waktu seorang diri.

Kakinya membawanya ke sebuah taman yang cukup jauh dari sekolah dan rumahnya dan ia menghabiskan waktu sendirian di sana.

Terkadang air matanya ingin menetes namun Gaara menahannya, ia berusaha menyibukkan diri bermain sendirian di taman yang sepi itu.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah hujan turun, Gaara bertanya-tanya apa salahnya hingga harus mengalami hal sesial ini di hari ulang tahunnya.

Hujan turun begitu lebat dan petir mulai bergemuruh, membuat Gaara berteriak ketakutan. Petir sungguh menakutkan, meski ayahnya dan kakaknya sudah berulang kali mengingatkan Gaara bahwa petir tidak bisa menyakitinya tapi tetap saja Gaara takut dengan suaranya yang menggelegar.

Dengan tubuh kecil yang basah oleh hujan, Gaara segera berlindung di sebuah "gua" salah satu mainan di taman. Bentuknya setengah lingkaran dan ada di terowongan di tengahnya serta tangga di atasnya. Gaara berlindung di terowongan itu sambil meringkuk dan menangis terisak.

DUAAAAR!

Gaara memekik ketakutan, ia menutup dua telinganya dan memejamkan kedua matanya yang basah oleh air mata.

Ia begitu takut, ia ingin pulang tapi hujan turun begitu lebat.

Badannya basah oleh air hujan dan sekarang ia kedinginan, ia pun lapar karena belum makan.

Suasana terowongan yang gelap tanpa cahaya juga membuat Gaara merasa takut.

Apakah ia akan mati di sini? Pikir Gaara polos.

Ia begitu ketakutan dan kesepian.

"Apa aku boleh berteduh di sini?"

Gaara terkejut mendengar ada orang lain bicara padanya. Siapa?

Suasana yang gelap membuat Gaara tidak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, namun yang jelas itu adalah sosok anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. Ia juga basah oleh hujan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, anak laki-laki itu masuk ke terowongan yang memang cukup besar dan duduk di seberang Gaara.

"Hujannya lebat ya? Aku basah nih," katanya dengan suara yang ceria dan kekanakan. Gaara tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, berusaha menahan isak tangis yang masih tersisa di tenggorokannya.

DUAARRR!

Petir kembali menggelegar.

"Kyaaaa!" pekik Gaara, tanpa sadar segera melompat dan memeluk anak laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Aduh… petirnya gede banget ya, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu. Gaara memeluknya erat, merasa takut dengan kilauan cahaya kilat yang memantul di dalam terowongan. Bocah laki-laki itu tampak bingung, namun ia menarik Gaara agar posisi mereka lebih nyaman kemudian ia memeluk balik.

"Kamu takut petir?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu. Gaara mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Suaranya…," keluh Gaara, kembali memekik saat rantaian gemuruh kilat menggema di telinganya.

Gaara menghentikan isak tangisnya saat ia merasa bocah laki-laki itu mendekapnya lebih erat dan membelai kepalanya dengan sedikit kaku namun lembut. Baju mereka yang basah membuat Gaara merasa tidak nyaman namun ia tidak peduli.

Entah kenapa ia merasa hangat…

"Tenang saja, aku bakal melindungi kamu dari petir itu," kata bocah itu. Gaara tertegun mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kamu bisa menang lawan petir?" tanya Gaara polos.

DUAAARRR!"

"Kyaaaa!" mereka berteriak bersamaan karena petir kali ini begitu keras. Gaara jadi ragu dibuatnya, ternyata bocah di depannya ini sama saja takutnya dengan dirinya.

Tampaknya bocah itu bisa merasakan keraguan Gaara dan malu sendiri dibuatnya.

"A… aku akan berlatih, lihat saja. Aku akan jadi kuat, sangat kuat sampai bisa mengalahkan petir!" seru bocah itu semangat. Gaara terpana dalam pelukannya.

"Ta-tapi, kamu kan nggak selalu ada di sini untuk melindungiku dari petir," kata Gaara terbata-bata, matanya mulai berair kembali. Baru saja ia mendapatkan teman baru, tapi ia takut temannya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri lagi.

"Tidak kok, aku janji aku akan selalu melindungimu dari petir-petir ini," kata bocah itu begitu percaya diri.

Gaara masih tampak ragu, bocah itu tampaknya menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu, kita menikah saja!" katanya dengan semangat, seakan bangga baru saja menemukan ide cemerlang.

"Menikah?" tanya Gaara kebingungan.

"Iya, menikah. Jadi, kita bisa bersama untuk selamanya. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari petir ini," katanya, mendekap Gaara erat.

Di balik kilatan cahaya petir, Gaara bisa melihat sosok bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit menatapnya. Wajah Gaara merona dan jantungnya berdebar-debar meski umurnya yang masih belia membuatnya tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

"Bersama untuk selamanya?" tanya Gaara. Entah kenapa ide itu terdengar begitu indah di telinganya. Itu berarti ia tidak akan sendirian lagi dan lagi teman barunya ini begitu baik dan ceria. Ia sangat suka.

"Iya, kalau sudah dewasa nanti kamu mau tidak menikah denganku?" tanya bocah itu.

Senyum terpulas di wajah Gaara dan ia segera mengangguk.

"Iya, aku mau!" katanya merasa senang.

"Janji ya?" kata bocah itu, menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Gaara menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka bersama.

"Ya, aku janji!" kata Gaara. Bocah itu begitu senang dan memeluk Gaara kegirangan lalu mengecup pipi Gaara. Wajah Gaara segera merona tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama bocah itu.

Hujan masih turun lebat, tapi mereka tidak peduli dan mereka akhirnya tertidur sambil berpelukan.

Flash Back END

Gaara menghela napas, entah kenapa bila memikirkan itu sekarang wajahnya akan segera merona kembali. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan bocah itu, tahu namanya pun tidak. Ia begitu senang hingga lupa menanyakan namanya. Begitu ia terbangun, ia sudah sendirian di terowongan. Ia begitu kalut dan berusaha mencari bocah itu tapi hasilnya nihil dan ia sakit karena kehujanan.

Sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah melihat sosok bocah itu lagi…

Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, tapi Gaara yakin itu kenyataan karena Gaara masih menyimpan jaket kecil berwarna oranye yang menyelimuti tubuhnya saat ia terbangun sendirian di terowongan itu.

Dimana bocah itu sekarang? Apa ia masih ingat tentang janji polos mereka?

Janji yang begitu polos, mereka bahkan belum sadar bahwa pernikahan sesama jenis itu ditentang hukum tapi Gaara berusaha untuk menepatinya.

Karena itu, Gaara terus menanti, menanti sampai janji itu terpenuhi…

Meski kini hatinya mulai dihantui oleh sosok yankee berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang begitu mirip dengan bocah impiannya itu…

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Karena terlalu panjang jadi kupecah jadi 2-shot. Ok? Silahkan baca chapter berikutnya~<strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, silahkan dinikmati**

**Warning: AU, NaruGaa, Yaoi, OOC, Lebay… Aneh…**

* * *

><p>"Bego!"<p>

Naruto menutup matanya begitu mendengar cercaan dari kedua temannya, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sudah tahu Gaara itu tipe yang kalau diserang tiba-tiba ia akan kabur, kau malah menciumnya tiba-tiba?" omel Sakura, pusing bukan kepalang mendengar cerita Naruto barusan.

"Intinya, kau ini bodoh sekali, dasar bodoh," kata Sasuke, hanya melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memandang Naruto dengan dingin.

"Aduh… aku sedang sakit hati begini… kalian bukannya menghibur," keluh Naruto, memasang wajah sedih dan memelas.

"Buat apa menghibur orang bego?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan, menusuk hati Naruto kian dalam. Naruto pun terkapar di atas meja dengan dramatis.

"Gaara memang sulit didekati, padahal sudah bagus kau bisa menyelamatkannya dari para yankee Oto, eh kau malah menyerangnya tiba-tiba," omel Sakura lagi. Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia melirik ke sekitarnya, dimana suasana café tempat mereka berada cukup sepi dan tenang, tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Lagipula memang sejak awal kesempatan kau bisa mendapatkan Gaara itu sangat kecil, terlebih caramu kekanak-kanakan," tambah Sasuke, menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang.

"Ukh….," Naruto tidak bisa membalas perkataan teman-temannya.

"Yah, sudahlah Naruto, kan masih banyak cewek eh maksudku, cowok yang lain," kata Sakura, berusaha menghibur Naruto yang kini tampak suram.

"Aku merasa tidak bisa melupakan Gaara secepat itu," kata Naruto, menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan wajah suram.

"Bukannya ada 'pacar'mu yang dulu itu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto tersentak dan tersedak jus jeruknya.

"Uhuk… siapa? Huk… uhuk…," Naruto terbatuk-batuk.

"Itu lho, yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan 'calon pengantinmu' itu," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, akhirnya ingat apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Wajah Naruto segera merona begitu mendengarnya.

"Oh itu.. aku sudah berusaha mencari dia tapi tidak ketemu," kata Naruto, memutar-mutar sedotan di dalam gelas jusnya.

"Dasar bego," timpal Sasuke, membuat Naruto tersulut.

"Kau ini membodoh-bodohi aku terus!" pekik Naruto kesal, ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

"Memang itu kenyataannya kan? Dasar baka-Naruto," kata Sakura menusuk hati Naruto hingga si pirang kembali terkapar di lantai.

Kedua teman Naruto menghela, butuh lebih dari sekedar kerja keras untuk bisa membuat Gaara suka pada pemuda macam Naruto.

"Tapi… apa Gaara benci aku karena aku ini yankee ya?" tanya Naruto yang masih terbaring di lantai.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang. Mereka sudah lama berteman dengan Naruto bahkan ketika Naruto pindah ke luar kota mereka tetap menjalin kontak tapi jika ditanya seperti itu…

"Memang tidak sepenuhnya buruk, hanya saja jadi yankee itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan Naruto," kata Sakura, berusaha untuk tidak melukai hati lebih dalam.

"Tapi memang ajaib kan kalau Ketua OSIS seperti Gaara bisa suka padamu Naruto," kata Sasuke, menusuk hati Naruto lagi.

"Ukh!" ronta Naruto.

"Yah, kau memang biang onar sih ya," tambah Sakura, menusuk hati Naruto lagi.

"Akhhh…," Naruto meronta di lantai.

"Sudah nggak ada tampang, otak lamban, yankee pula, perbaiki dulu sikap dan penampilanmu baru kau bisa mendekati Gaara," timpal Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mati di tempat.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling pandang dan tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang terkapar di lantai.

IoI

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kaichou-sama!"

Gaara sudah tidak tahu ini ucapan selamat ke berapa di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Ia hanya bisa memberikan senyum datar dengan kedua tangan kerepotan membawa setumpuk hadiah yang semakin lama semakin tinggi.

Ia sudah tahu di hari ulang tahunnya, para fansnya pasti menjadi lebih agresif dari biasanya tapi hadiah-hadiah ini bagaimana caranya untuk dibawa pulang?

Gaara menghela napas saat ia berhasil menaiki tangga menuju lantai dimana ruang kelasnya berada tanpa menjatuhkan satupun hadiah yang ada di tangannya.

Tapi ia terkejut mendengar lantai itu begitu heboh.

"Wuaaahhh, Naruto kau kenapa!"

"Ya tuhan, aku sakit perut, susah berhenti ketawa, hahahaha."

Gaara mengintip dibalik tumpukan hadiah dan samar-samar melihat ada orang yang membelakangi dirinya dan sedang memarahi semua yang menertawakannya.

Begitu ia berbalik, mata Gaara hanya bisa membelalak siapa itu sebenarnya.

Naruto, ya Naruto… itu Naruto?

Rambutnya yang pirang entah bagaimana caranya disisir belah tengah, tampaknya rambutnya itu diberi begitu banyak minyak rambut hingga lepek dan mengkilat. Tak lupa sebuah kacamata yang sedikit terlalu besar untuknya tampak melorot di hidungnya. Juga seragam gakurannya yang begitu rapi.

Naruto?

"Kau ini sedang apa?" tanya Gaara sinis, merasa begitu bingung dan konyol dengan penampilan Naruto sekarang.

Naruto merasa tertohok lagi dan segera berpegangan pada dinding dengan suasana suram menyelimutinya.

"Kalau kau jadi dokter, tolong buatkan obat untuk menyembuhan kebodohannya Naruto ya, Sakura," gumam Sasuke yang matanya tampak sakit melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang. Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menghela napas.

"Kalau memang bisa begitu, aku pasti bisa kaya," kata Sakura dengan datar.

Gaara berjalan melewati Naruto dengan dingin dengan semua hadiah yang ada di tangannya. Naruto terkejut. Bodoh! Ia sampai lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun!

Naruto terduduk suram di lantai dan teman-temannya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan belas kasihan.

IoI

Gaara termenung menatap awan mendung yang menyelimuti langit. Ia sedang bersembunyi di ruang OSIS, menunggu hingga sekolah kosong supaya ia bisa pulang dengan selamat pada hari ulang tahunnya ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana para fansnya sudah menyusun rencana untuk 'menyerangnya' hari ini.

Tidak mau mengambil resiko, Gaara lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di ruangan secretariat OSIS, menunggu hingga para fansnya menyerah dan pulang.

Hari semakin gelap, awan mendung mulai menggeliat, Gaara semakin gelisah. Ia takut hujan akan turun sementara ia tidak membawa payung.

Dengan mengambil segala resiko, sementara semua hadiah sementara ia titipkan dulu di ruang secretariat OSIS, Gaara melesat keluar sekolah melewati jalan belakang. Tepat seperti dugaannya, ada beberapa gadis yang berusaha mengejar dan memanggilnya, namun Gaara hanya berlari dan berkelok di blok-blok perumahan hingga menyesatkan semuanya.

Begitu sadar bahwa sudah tak ada yang mengikutinya lagi dan sekarang ia aman, setitik air hujan jatuh ke kepala Gaara membuat si rambut merah mendongak ke atas dan disambut ribuan titik hujan lainnya.

"Ukh… sial…," gerutu Gaara, berlari di bawah terpaan hujan yang dengan segera membuatnya basah kuyup. Jalanan begitu sepi dan gelap karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Gaara berusaha mencari tempat berteduh karena hujan kian deras.

Ia takut nantinya…

DUAAARRR!

Gaara memekik kecil dan sontak menutup kedua telinganya. Hingga sekarang ia masih tidak suka dengan petir.

"Oh ya, tempat ini kan…," Gaara menggumam saat teringat dimana ia berada. Ia segera mempercepat langkah kakinya dan berhenti di depan sebuah taman.

Taman ia bertemu dengan bocah itu dan membuat janji…

Gaara melihat berbagai permainan yang sudah mulai karatan dan rumput liar yang tumbuh tak terkendali. Tampaknya taman ini tidak terurus…

Gaara segera menghampiri terowongan kecil berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang masih bertahan di lapangan itu. Ketika kilat kembali menyambar, Gaara segera merangkak masuk dan berteduh di sana.

Lucu sekali, ia mengulang lagi apa yang terjadi 11 tahun yang lalu, hanya saja kali ini ia sendirian.

Gaara mendekap kedua kakinya ke dadanya, bajunya basah kuyup dan ia kedinginan. Sementara kilat menyambar secara beruntun membuat keadaan makin buruk. Gaara menutup matanya dan berusaha melupakan petir-petir yang bergemuruh di sekitarnya.

Kenapa ia tidak muncul dan melindunginya sekarang?

Kapan ia akan menepati janjinya?

Gaara memeluk kakinya kian erat dan berusaha menahan air matanya jatuh.

Ia sudah menunggu sekian lama, sendirian dan kesepian. Apakah itu hanya janji kosong? Apa ia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi?

Setidaknya ia hanya ingin tahu namanya…

Namanya…

"Gaara…"

Gaara terkejut dan membuka matanya, melihat Naruto yang basah kuyup di luar terowongan memandangnya dengan bingung.

Naruto tampaknya sudah normal lagi, meski rambutnya turun karena basah terkena hujan namun sudah tidak dibelah dua lagi. Kancing seragamnya pun terbuka memperlihatkan dalam kaus bernama oranye. Kaca mata butut sudah tidak ada lagi di hidungnya.

"Aku… boleh berteduh di sini?" tanya Naruto setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Gaara terlalu kaget untuk merespon sementara Naruto merangkak masuk ke dalam terowongan yang cukup sempit untuk dua anak SMA tersebut.

"Hujannya lebat banget ya, di sini nggak ada tempat berteduh yang lain sih," kata Naruto, menggeser kakinya yang bertubrukan dengan kaki Gaara.

Setelah rasa kaget sembuh dari kepala Gaara, sekarang si rambut merah mulai merasa kesal. Kenapa di hari ulang tahunnya ini ia harus kehujanan dan bertemu dengan yankee kurang ajar ini?

"Sempit tahu, pindah sana," omel Gaara, kesal kakinya beradu dengan kaki Naruto.

"Ukh, apa boleh buat, di sini kan sempit," keluh Naruto, berusaha menggeser tubuhnya tapi ia malah keluar dari sisi terowongan yang lain.

Gaara menghela napas dan berusaha melupakan Naruto yang duduk di depannya.

DUAARRRR!

"Kyaaa!" pekik Gaara, menutup kedua telinganya.

Iya, ia hampir lupa dengan petir-petir itu.

Naruto berkedip memandang Gaara yang ketakutan mendengar petir yang bergemuruh. Gaara membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto memberinya seringai. Wajah Gaara segera merona, pasti Naruto akan mengejeknya.

DUAAARRRR!

Gaara memekik lagi namun terkejut saat kehangatan memeluknya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Na-Naruto, lepaskan!" pekik Gaara kesal bercampur malu, ternyata si pirang itu masih saja cari-cari kesempatan.

"Sudah, kalau takut petir nggak usah jaim," kata Naruto, tidak mau melepaskan Gaara yang meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Aku cuma…"

DUAAARRR!

Gaara memeluk balik Naruto secara reflex dan bersembunyi di dadanya. Naruto sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum, ia mendekap Gaara dengan senang hati dan mulai membelai lembut kepala Gaara. Gaara merasa hangat dan menutup matanya di dalam pelukan Naruto.

Kenapa Naruto terasa begitu hangat… rasanya seperti…

"Aku baru tahu kau takut dengan petir," kata Naruto kemudian tertawa kecil. Wajah Gaara kembali memerah.

"Apaan sih?" keluhnya malu dan kesal. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto namun si yankee itu tidak mau melepaskannya.

Gaara menghela napas dan menyerah, pasrah di peluk Naruto. Wajahnya masih merah dan ia masih kesal, namun pelukan Naruto tidak seburuk itu.

DUAAARRR!

Gaara dan Naruto melonjak kaget, setelah petir lewat mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa.

"Kamu juga takut," timpal Gaara, tidak mau kalah.

"Itu kaget tahu," balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Payah," ejek Gaara. Naruto merasa kesal namun tidak bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya karena Gaara terlihat sangat… yah, sesuatu banget.

"Aku kan bukan manusia super yang bisa mengalahkan petir tahu," kilah Naruto, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara.

'Mengalahkan petir… ?' pikir Gaara dalam hati.

"Jadi ingat, dulu aku pikir petir itu semacam monster besar yang bersembunyi di balik hujan, jadi aku berjanji untuk menjadi kuat agar bisa mengalahkannya, ahaha…," oceh Naruto yang nervous.

Mata Gaara membelalak.

Naruto bingung karena Gaara tidak merespon dan menoleh menatap Gaara yang memandangnya dalam diam.

"Gaara?"

Mungkinkah…

Wajah Gaara memerah, sementara Naruto kebingungan.

"Kau… berjanji hal seperti itu pada siapa?" tanya Gaara pelan, setelah suaranya kembali.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, sedikit terkejut. "Uh… kepada seorang anak saat aku kecil, uhm… sebelum aku pindah ke luar kota," jawab Naruto.

"Kamu tahu dia siapa?" tanya Gaara lagi. Naruto segera menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu, aku lupa bertanya siapa namanya, wajahnya juga tidak kelihatan karena gelap," jawab Naruto lagi, merasa kecewa dengan kebodohannya di masa lalu.

Senyum kemudian terpulas di wajah Naruto, benar juga ya… tempat ia berada sekarang kan tempat ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya itu…

"Lalu, kau berjanji dengan menikah dengannya?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ya, waktu itu aku polos sekali… eh, kok kau tahu?" tanya Naruto, baru sadar. Ia memandang Gaara yang memandang balik padanya dengan tatapan sama bingungnya.

Ketika semuanya akhirnya tersambung, wajah mereka berdua segera merona. Gaara hanya mampu memandang Naruto dengan wajah merah padam sementara Naruto kebingungan dengan wajah merah, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Gaara menjadi tegang saat Naruto menggenggam kedua bahunya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Dan kemudian…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gaara terkejut melihat Naruto yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di depannya. Kenapa lagi si bodoh ini?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Gaara mulai kesal karena Naruto terus tertawa.

"Tunggu, ahaha… habis… ahaha… lucu," kata Naruto, berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Gaara kesal. Naruto berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ternyata kau cinta pertamaku, pantas aku langsung jatuh hati padamu saat aku pindah kembali kemari," kata Naruto. Gaara terdiam mendengarnya.

"Malah aku yang harusnya kecewa, ternyata yang aku tunggu itu kamu," kata Gaara kesal, Naruto hanya tertawa nervous.

Namun tawa Naruto berhenti saat ia merasakan Gaara bersandar ke dadanya.

"Bodoh…," gumam Gaara. Naruto terdiam dan memeluk Gaara.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak menepati janjiku," gumam Naruto.

"Kenapa kau pergi saat itu?" tanya Gaara, menarik gakuran Naruto, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Ha-habis waktu aku bangun, kau demam, aku panik langsung pergi mencari bantuan tapi saat aku kembali kau tak ada, aku…," Naruto berhenti bicara saat tiba-tiba Gaara mengecup bibirnya, membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama ini, dasar bodoh," kata Gaara dengan wajah kesal, namun matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku," katanya lembut.

Perlahan, Naruto mengecupkan bibirnya kembali ke bibir Gaara namun lebih lama. Mereka berdua menutup mata dan menikmati kehangatan di antara mereka.

Begitu mereka berdua berpisah, Naruto tertawa kecil kembali dan Gaara merasa sedikit kesal namun hanya diam saja.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku," kata Naruto, menarik Gaara ke dalam pelukannya kembali.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menikahimu, aku janji," kata Naruto, memberikan Gaara sebuah senyuman hangat yang kontan membuat wajah Gaara segera memerah.

"Ta-tapi, itukan…," mulut Gaara segera dikunci dengan bibir Naruto sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Naruto mendekap tubuh Gaara lebih erat dan Gaara mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto. Gaara bergetar saat Naruto menyapu bibirnya, meminta ijin untuk masuk. Dengan malu-malu, Gaara membuka mulutnya dan lidah Naruto masuk dengan senang hati. Meski kaku dan ragu, Naruto menjelajahi mulut Gaara yang terasa manis. Gaara mengerang dan mendekap Naruto lebih erat.

Ciuman Naruto serasa memabukkan…

Begitu mereka berdua tidak bisa mentolerir lagi akan kekurangan oksigen, mereka segera menyudahi ciuman mereka. Wajah Gaara sangat merah, ia segera bersembunyi di pundak Naruto sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membelai kepalanya.

"Calon pengantinku…," gumam Naruto sambil mencium rambut Gaara dengan lembut.

Gaara memerah mendengarnya, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia mendekap Naruto dan Naruto mendekapnya balik.

Gaara tidak peduli apa kata orang bila semua tahu bahwa sang Kaichou-sama kini berkencan dengan si Yankee-kun. Karena ini bukan hanya sekedar janji, tapi Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya…

Dan cinta terakhirnya…

"Tapi aku tidak suka punya pacar yang hobi berantem."

"EEEHHH…. Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Ukh…. Gaara…."

END

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya selesai! Selesai! Iyay~ *lempar topi<strong>

**Sudah lama gak bikin fanfic yang langsung tamat sepanjang ini…**

**Ah, jadinya sweet banget nih, maaf kalau akhirnya agak garing…**

**Lucu ya, kok aku jadi seneng sih sama cerita ini? *aneh**

**Silahkan reviewnya!**


End file.
